Where ever you will go
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: AU Stelena & all human. Stefan Salvatore & Elena Gilbert both born and raised in Mystic they were family friends, but then again the Gilbert's were friends with everyone. Stefan & Elena shared a special bond.Until something terrible happens that forces the Salvatore's to move then 3 years later,Stefan & his family come back. Will everything change?Or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is my first AU fanfic, so bare with me and your comments will really help! This story is basically a simple AU stelena story with twists and turns along the way. Hopefully you all understand the story. If you have any questions PM me, other wise the story should explain itself. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_I walk down the corridor with my backpack on; today is the first day of school of my senior year. I am nervous and happy at the same time. Nervous that I will fail and that I may lose friendships and happy because it's the last year of school and I will be out soon. Something is different everyone is staring at me judging looking at me like I killed a whole city. When I reach the end of the corridor, Nathan emerges and walks over to me; he looks at me up and down he licks his lips and smirks except in an evil sort of way. I feel under pressure my palms begin to sweat. _

_I haven't seen him since I broke up with him on the last week of summer holidays. He was upset with me and I felt really bad and then he got angry and blamed me he spread rumours and acted like he hated me. Nathan was my second relationship, after my first he made me feel happy. My first relationship was kind of forced. He asked me out almost once every week and eventually I gave in, he was nervous all the time and barley spoke to me I think we only kissed three times and that's only when I asked him. I had to break up with him because it didn't feel right and it was always awkward. Maybe it was bad of me, but that's not the relationship I wanted and I'm sure another girl may want that but not me. He was upset and then moved countries I never spoke to him again. _

_Then there was Nathan, he was sweet and caring most of the time. But it felt weird almost too good in a way; he would never play around and got offended easily. I like making jokes and I'm sarcastic, and he took them too seriously, he was too mature, when I kissed him more than he wanted me to he would have a go at me. He was very OCD as well. He never loosened up; he watched the most boring shows, and never played he always did work. We didn't even share the same interest. He would make fun of me for my likes and interest, and my style, he tried to change me. He got to make fun of me but I couldn't make fun of him, he always said he was the man and the man was always right. At first I thought I should do it because that will make him love me. But I guess one day I got sick of it and wanted to be myself, and wanted someone to love me for who I am. _

_All we did in the last summer was learning what we will learn next year, it got boring. So I broke up with him, he didn't take it very well, he yelled at me and threw things , he told me to leave his house and never to speak to him again, so that's what I did. I didn't want to hurt him, I still wanted to be friends, but again he got his way. He didn't even fight for me, and that made me angry, I felt like I wasted my whole holidays. _

_So here we were standing in front of each other, he spoke first "I'm glad you broke up with me, you're not even pretty" he said. Now that hurt. Everyone started laughing with him, at me. How dare they. "I hate you!" he screamed over and over again. So I ran and I kept running, the sounds of laughter echoed in my ears, and his voice saying those words over and over. I kept running, but it felt like I wasn't moving. I wanted to move faster but I couldn't. "Elena wake up" I heard in the distance._

I open my eyes and see my mum standing over me. I rub my eyes adjusting to the light. "I know it's only the second week, but you'll start having to get back into the routine of waking up early." She says opening my blinds and leaving the room. But before she shuts my door "oh and good morning" she smiles and shuts the door. I stretch and moan slowly getting up. That was a weird dream. Maybe it's because I felt bad for Nathan, he hadn't spoken to me and gave me a glare every time our paths crossed. Why couldn't he just move countries like the first one? I did my usual morning routine; had a shower, put on my clothes, brushed my hair, and put some makeup on to take away the dark circles under my eyes. I walk down stairs, my mum is making mine and my brother Jeremy's lunches, my dad is reading the newspaper on the couch sipping at his coffee, and Jeremy is eating his cereal at the table, while on his phone. I walk to the fridge and pour myself some juice and have a piece of toast. I sit at the table with Jeremy and stare of into the distance. "Elena, you driving?" Jeremy asks with his mouth full. I nod and crack my neck. God I'm tired. Jeremy is younger than me, he is turning 16 this year, he has a girlfriend and they are apparently in love, she stays over a lot, especially these holidays. It was sickening, especially how they were having fun when I was doing my homework.

Before his girlfriend Vikki, Jeremy was going through some tough times, he was going through the usual teenage problems. But Vikki sort of helped him out. She is more mature than he is, then again anybody is. And she cares for him and that's all I really care about.  
My dad's name is Grayson Gilbert, he is a doctor and has lived here in mystic falls since he was born, so it only makes sense that we still live here. He and Jeremy share a close relationship. My parents have been married for 20 years, they are really close, and they have a movie night maybe once a month to get away and it must be hard raising two teenagers. My mum; Miranda gilbert, moved here when she was 16 and fell in love with my dad later on, she used to teach but soon retired when Jeremy was 2, she needed to help around the house so she became a stay at home mum. Her and dad both work for the mystic falls council, our town has a council to help the town stay up right, my dad got the job straight away as his ancestors lived her and mum got it because she married him. My family is pretty basic along with occasional fights but that's it, were normal.

Jeremy and I go to mystic falls high, we both have been at school most of our schooling. I have many friends at school, but I only have a few I consider my best friends, there is Caroline Forbes, and she has long soft blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She is funny and has been here as long as I, her mum and my dad were childhood friends. Caroline's parents divorced when she was 10, and has coped pretty well, people probably wouldn't see why I am friends with Caroline, she is the school's Barbie, and she's smart, pretty and popular, maybe were friends because we have known each other for so long. She is known for her bitchy attitude but I make sure I don't get on that side, she is a really great friend, some people are quick to judge her but they don't know what's on the inside. She is the caring friend, she has always been there for me and I love her. Caroline is currently dating Tyler Lockwood one of the jocks of our school, he and I have also become close ever since they started dating. I think they may be in love, she tells me they are.

Bonnie Bennet, another one of my best friends, she has dark skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair, she came to mystic falls when she was 9 and immediately connected with me and Caroline. She has been really close to me, maybe even sometimes closer than Caroline; she is the kindest person and puts others before herself. Although not as 'crazy' as Caroline she does have a fun side. I love her too. We three have been friends for a long time and I couldn't imagine my life without them.

Speaking of long-time friends there is Matthew Donovan, I call him Matt, and he has been here as long as I and Caroline, we even shared a cot at one stage. He is in some ways like my older brother; it was never awkward with him, some girls aren't lucky enough to have a guy best friend and I'm glad I do. When he reached his teens he found new friends and became one of the jocks, and his best friend is Tyler. He although still my best friend spent less time with us girls and became more of a man, so to speak. Before us he didn't really have much guy friends. Maybe because his father left him and he only has his mum and his sister. He along with Tyler are considered 'cool' they don't sit with me, Bonnie and Caroline, but they don't avoid us. Most of the guy's Matt hangs out with are jerks but Matt hasn't changed and I'm glad about that. His sister is Vikki, Jeremy's girlfriend, so really he doesn't have an excuse not to see me. He always makes jokes about how un-cool I am, he is such a guy sometimes. But they are my three best friends who have stuck by me and each other through thick and thin. And we all love each other.

I kiss my mum and dad goodbye and drive off to school with Jeremy. We don't live that far away it's about a ten minute drive. I stop at a set of lights and wait for it to go green. "Hey 'Lena do you have pen I can burrow?" he asks looking out the passenger window "by burrow you mean keep?" I say, knowing what he means, he laughs out loud "nah ill like burrow it for a few days" I roll my eyes, "I thought mum bought you stuff?" I ask as the light goes green and I start to drive. "Not enough though, I've only got a pencil, and an eraser that's it."  
"She bought you more Jer" I say "were did the rest go?" he sighs "I gave some to Vik because her mum couldn't get her some so I gave her mine" that's sweet, Vikki and Matt's mum is broke so I guess Jer wanted to help. I think all she can afford is stuff for matt. We do pitch in and help sometimes.

We arrive at school and we say our goodbyes and head to class. I meet up with Bonnie and Caroline and discuss the latest gossip, Caroline finds out more every day. It never usually catches my attention until she says one name- Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, I know him, or more likely of him. He was born and raised here in mystic falls, he moved away when he was 16. He was never really the cool guy or the nerdy guy he was just Stefan. His family was close with my family; then again every family was close with my family. They moved because Stefan's mother died from breast cancer.

He was never really the talker, but when he did speak you couldn't help but listen, his voice was like music. You were blessed if you got to hear it. He was a childhood friend of mine but then he became distant, we both changed and drifted apart and we became awkward, I didn't really know who he was anymore. It shocked the whole town when Stefan's mother died, every one asked them how they were, I guess they couldn't handle all the sympathy and needed to move on, move away from the tragedy. Stefan's mother was beautiful and kind it was sad to see her go. Stefan has two siblings an older brother called Damon who is in his early twenties and a younger sister called Lexi she was 7 when her mum died she should be 9 now.

One thing that Stefan and I share is our kiss. Stefan was my first kiss, I never told people neither did he. Although I have told everyone that my first boyfriend was my first kiss, Stefan was, it was when we were 15 this was before I had ever been in a relationship. I was upset because I had failed my first test ever, he told me about how it didn't matter until we were in high school, that's when stuff really mattered, and everyone in their life fails a couple of times that's what makes us humans. I remember it so clearly, he held my face in his hands and cupped my cheeks, and he leaned in and said that I was the smartest girl he knew and that I will never be a failure. He then leaned in and kissed me, it wasn't just a little peck, and it lasted for a while. And I melted into him.

I found it weird that Stefan kissed me, we were never that close especially then, we only got together when our parents were together or on the night out. We would go to my room or his room and not talk, just study, but that particular night was different. Maybe he wanted to kiss me, talk to me.

The night that Stefan's mother died we were doing homework together; my parents and Stefan's dad were out for a couple of hours with other council members discussing who knows what. But Stefan's mum was feeling ill that night so she decided to stay home. We heard his mother groan in the next room, he left to check on her and then I heard him scream my name, I ran into the room to see what was happening and Stefan's mother was on her bed pale white like a ghost with eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open, she wasn't moving or breathing. We began to panic, Stefan told me to call his dad and the ambulance, and I knew it wouldn't solve anything, because we both knew that she was gone. Once I made the calls I checked on Stefan and he was over his mother crying, so I held him, he was shaking uncontrollably, I help him tight and shushed him as the ambulance came on their way. That night haunted us both, we had seen her dead, it was too much.

So when Caroline said his name I was all ears, "Stefan's back" she said  
"Yeah apparently he moved back this weekend, back to his old house, and he is coming to school today. My mum spoke to his dad and apparently there doing well, she was also told to keep an eye on Stefan because he was different lately, apparently he got expelled from his old school. I don't know, but yeah he is back isn't that great?" she smiles twirling her hair, that was a habit of hers. "Yeah…Have you seen him yet?" I ask. "No, but Tyler has, he tried out for the football team he said" oh yeah I remember Stefan liking football. "But really he got expelled, what for?" Bonnie asks, Caroline shrugs "I don't know, there are a few rumours around so you would have to ask him"

Just then the bell rings, Caroline and Bonnie say goodbye and walk off the class in the opposite direction of mine. I walk through the hall way, but then I am stopped by a hard chest, I take a step back and look at the persons face I ran into. I freeze I am lost for words, he smiles slightly. "Stefan?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know! **

**Also check out my other stories!**

**- brittnilovesstelena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first one! I'm really enjoying writing this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND FOR THE STELENA FANDOM! WE ROCK!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Hey" he smiles. I smile wider "I haven't seen you in ages" I say and pull him into a hug, he hugs back and then we both pull out. "How have you been?" I ask still smiling, he nods "yeah I've been good, what about you?"

"I'm good" I smile

"You've grown a lot, not such a short ass anymore" he smirks; Trying to get out of being uncomfortable, I've missed his sense of humour. I giggle a bit "yeah I have, and so have you" we smile at each other,

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to class…"

"Yeah same, but I'll see you tonight, your dad invited us over for dinner, so we can catch up then" he says

"Oh did he, awesome, I'll see you then" we exchange another smile after smiling 100 times, and walk off to our class. God it was good to see him.

Apart from the occasional glare from Nathan school was good, and now I'm back home getting ready for tonight. I really can't wait to catch up with Stefan; we haven't seen each other for two years. I missed him, we didn't really leave things in a good place I mean I wished him the best, but he was in pain, they all were. I tried my best to help him, I did his school work when he didn't want to, I spoke to him as much as I could and I hugged him too. Stefan was hurt and didn't talk to anyone apart from me, and him moving meant he had no one to talk to. I tried to call as much as I could, but eventually it wasn't enough, I felt like I let him down.

Damon started drinking more, and started sleeping around, were as before he would help around the house, I guess Stefan took on that role. As for Lexi, she took it pretty hard, she was the main reason they left, she cried every night for her mum, and would have a tantrum over the stupidest things, she only let family hold her or talk to her, when others tried to help she would scream. Because my dad was a doctor and their family doctor he calmed her down, and she trusted him.

She wanted a motherly figure and living with boys was hard, so she would either got to me or my mum. We would sing her to sleep and cuddle her when she cried. And when she left I could only imagine it wouldn't get easier.

I wore my light pink casual dress for tonight. Vikki didn't come over because Lexi never really liked her, and it's best to be safe. We all sat down waiting for the Salvatore's and when the doorbell rang my father was first to greet them. Stefan's dad Giuseppe Salvatore walked in first with a smile, and held Lexi's hand, he wore a suit like he usually did and she wore a pretty blue dress. Giuseppe spoke "Do you remember doctor Grayson, Lexi?" he asked her and she nodded and smiled slightly.

My dad used to visit them once a month to check on them all especially Lexi. You might say that my dad was close to the Salvatore's, but he was close with everyone, he tried his best to help as much as he could.

When Stefan and I drifted apart yeah it was weird, but I would still have to see him, because that's what my family did. The only major memories I have of Stefan is when we kissed and when his mum died. After his mum died even though Stefan and I weren't close friends I was still there for him, no one else was, or maybe that's my father's genetics.

My dad didn't tell us much about them over the years though.

My mum stood up and walked over to Lexi and bent down to her height "Hey Lexi, remember me darling?" Lexi nodded "A little bit" she said, Lexi was smart, she had a good memory. Damon walked in carrying a desert with a small smile on his face. "Good evening Gilbert family" he smiled at all of us. "Elena take the cake out of Damon's hands and show him his seat" my dad spoke. I nodded, "you didn't have to get this Giuseppe" my dad said "it's the least I could do" Giuseppe said back. I took the cake from Damon, and said "follow me"

I placed the cake in the fridge and pointed to his seat, he smiled and sat down. I look back at my mum and dad and see Stefan beside his dad. I smile at him and he smiles back, he walks over to me. "Good evening Elena" he says, he was so polite in front of his father or just in general. "Good evening Stefan, you get the pleasure of sitting next to me tonight" I smirk. "Oh goody" he says. We both sit down and wait for the dinner to begin.

* * *

Dinner was great; Giuseppe caught us all up to date with their life as did we, with a bit of Damon's silly comments. Stefan had been doing well at school, he got a sports award and was a B student and sometimes got A's. They all seemed to move on with the death, although they missed her still, they learned to live life without her. Damon was still drinking just not as bad as before, and Stefan did take on more adult roles as he didn't have his mother to look out for him anymore. Lexi, soon got over her troubles and made new friends and grew up, she learnt new things, and loved books and painting. He even told about how one day Lexi painted the door pink to make it pretty, we all laughed. She still remembered us which I was happy about, she was a great kid.

It was really great all of us catching up. Damon and Jeremy got along, just like before. My dad and Giuseppe got on just great as well and started loosening up a bit towards the end of the night, having a couple of drinks, my mum was great with everyone, staring conversations with everyone. She usually spoke to Stefan's mum, but she was fine with talking to the men.

After dinner the adults stayed at the table and chatted some more. Damon and Jeremy went outside and played some football or whatever. Lexi sat in our lounge room and watched a Disney movie. And Stefan and I went up to my room to chat.

"Hasn't changed much" he said smiling walking in my room. I feel like this is his way of small talk. "Well all the embarrassing posters of boys are gone now, and my quilt cover has changed, and I bought new pillows." I say.

"Yeah but that stupid teddy bear is still there" he says pointing to the teddy bear on my bed, "I'm never getting rid of him, I will always have him" I say and sit on my bed holding my teddy bear. You're never too old for a teddy bear. He smiles and sits down next to me.

"So any secrets you wanna tell me that your parents already didn't" he smirked. I laugh, my parents had spilled some personal stuff down there. "Nope, how about you" I ask.

"Well my father did fail to mention I got expelled from school" he says smiling to himself. "Yeah Caroline mentioned something like that today" I say

"her mum must have told her, oh well" he lies on his back. I cross my legs, "why did you get expelled?"  
"I got sick of them all, so I hit some guys and trashed my principal's car" he says it like it's no big deal. "Jesus, Stefan"

"The school was crap any way, every girl was a slut and every guy was as dumb as fuck. The teachers were shit and the principal blamed me for everything, he didn't even care about my well-being. So I trashed his car, he deserved it" he says simply, I was a bit taken back by his swearing but i shrugged it off "that makes sense" I say and I laugh a little.

He laughs too, "don't worry, I haven't turned bad, I just got sick of it all, the school was getting shut down any way. I'm still a good little boy." He says the last sentence with sarcasm. I roll my eyes. "It's okay, I believe you" we laugh for a couple of seconds, we continue our small chat and this little banter for a couple of minutes

Then the room goes silent.

You could hear both of us breathing and our minds ticking, with questions and little things that we each wanted to say but couldn't say out loud. The room was almost deathly silent apart from the occasionally laughter that sounded like a buzz of everyone down stairs.

"Stefan?" I break the silence "Mmm?" he answers back almost humming.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" I say quietly, but still louder than a whisper. He sits up and looks at me confused.

"You did as much as you could Elena, I moved away. We had to move on" he said smiling slightly.

"I- I just feel like I failed you" I look at him deeply, "What did I say Elena? You are not a failure and you could never fail me." He smiles and winks at me. Remembering what he said to me all those years ago. We may not have been best friends, but we were still friends, and family friends. I still cared for him. "Okay." I smile

He laughs out loud "I really missed you Elena" he smiles, and hugs me. I hug him back "I missed you too Stefan."

Once the Salvatore family leave, we all clean up and get ready for bed.

As I lay in bed I can't stop smiling. I really missed Stefan and I was glad he was back, we caught up, and it was great. I will love this senior year, because he is here.

So I finally close my eyes and snuggle my teddy bear, and hope for sweet dreams, not at all like last night's dream. Maybe I'll dream of Stefan. Yeah I like dreaming about him.

It's been a month since Stefan came back, he and his family are settling back in well, as though they never left.

Stefan got into the football team, and hangs out with Matt and Tyler now. He seems happy, just like he used to be. We have two classes together; history and math.

We still talk a bit, but yeah things are great.

Nathan eventually came up to me and got angry at me, but I stood my ground, and told him to leave me alone so he did, every now and then I notice him staring at me. But other than that he doesn't speak to me, I'm glad I don't have any classes with him, he probably does all the boring classes I don't understand. I wanted to remain friends with him but I guess we can't even be friends, were better off that way.

Like Stefan said he isn't the bad guy, he pays attention in class and is one of the good kids.

I'm sitting at our lunch table talking to Bonnie about our upcoming assessment, and Caroline is painting her nails. After about 10 minutes we hear Caroline squeal, we look up and see Tyler wrapping his arms around Caroline kissing her neck. Matt and Stefan are behind him, Matt sits next to me "Hey guys what you up to?" he starts picking at our food.

Stefan moves a bit closer but stands up the whole time. "We are going through our math assessment." Bonnie says slightly irritated at Matt picking at her food and interrupting us. "Oh yeah" he says. "I haven't even started" he laughs to himself, I roll my eyes "Well good luck with passing" Bonnie says smiling, "I'll probably get a better mark than you" he pokes his tongue at her. "You're a dumbass jock you don't even know what one plus one is" she says jokingly. They continue this playful banter, while I and Stefan occasionally smile at each other.

We've been doing that a lot lately, smiling at each other. We smile at each other in the classes we share and whenever we see each other at lunch. It's as though we are having a conversation without talking. It's like he understands me. I've never felt that way with someone before.

"Will you two shut up" Tyler says, he now has Caroline on his lap, and she has one arm around his neck. Caroline giggles and starts a conversation.

"Hey did you guys hear about this weekend's Bonfire?" she asks excitedly. Before we can answer she continues "you should all come it's going to be amazing, there will be hot guys and hot girls, and we can get wasted" she gets hyper

"Can't wait, I'll be there" Matt says

"I'm coming babe" Tyler says kissing her cheek.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and nods "Sure I'll come"

"I'd love to Car" I say smiling at Stefan, he smiles too "yeah I'll be there" Stefan says

"Great! Can't wait!" Caroline squeals. The boys get up and begin to leave, Tyler kisses Caroline one last time and Stefan says "see you there Elena" they turn around and walk of. I'll see you there Stefan.

I may not have particularly wanted to go to the bonfire but Caroline would kill me if I didn't. So its Saturday night. And we are here standing in a small group that consist of me, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and this random guy from football Andrew.

Jeremy is here to with his friends and Vikki.

We all exchange small talk for a while, but then Tyler whispers something into Caroline's ear and she giggles, and just like that they walk off. Andrew smiles politely at us and then wonders off when he notices someone he knows.

So I and Bonnie get a drink, and we talk for a bit.

"Should we just leave because Caroline won't notice as she is doing who knows what with Tyler." I ask and we both laugh. "No don't leave, you party poopers" Matt says from behind us, he walks over to us with Stefan and they both have a beer in their hands.

"Is Vikki here 'Lena?" matt asks, I nod. "Yeah she's with Jer. Seen any hot girls yet?" I ask smirking, "Yeah about four, but only one has both a perfect ass and perfect tits" he says, I roll my eyes at his stupidness.

Then Bonnie asks "How about you Stefan?" Really bonnie? He smirks and laughs a bit, god that laugh.

"Nope" he answers with a pop at the end, then matt hits him "are you blind dude?" matt asks. I'm a bit surprised by Stefan's answer. There are some good looking girls here, which I thought he would have liked. "They are okay looking just not my type" Stefan says.

"Okay looking?!" Matt huffs "Girls aren't your type Stefan?!" Matt says a bit loudly and annoyed with a hint of sarcasm, which I find funny. All of us laugh except for Matt; I think he is starting to get drunk.

"Whatever dude." he says waing his hand "Hey bonbon could you come with me to get marshmallows?" he asks,

Bonnie's nick name is 'bonbon'

She laughs "Yeah sure, I'll be back guys." As they walk of Matt wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans on her for support, yep he is defiantly drunk.

Stefan and I laugh at him as they walk of. "So you enjoying your night?" he asks I nod and take a sip of my drink "You?" he nods too and takes a sip of his drink.

I watch him for a bit, Stefan and I have gotten closer this past month, I'm glad we are back to being friends. But it's different from last time we were friends, to me he was just a friend. But now I see him differently I notice his muscles when he moves, I notice how perfect his lips move when he talks, I notice his amazing green eyes, and everything about him has become more attractive. Don't get me wrong he has always been good looking but I didn't really pay much attention to his perfect features until now.

"So you really didn't see and hot girls?" I ask "Nope" he answers.

"You sure"

"Yep I'm sure"

"I won't tell anyone, you can trust me" he smiles "None"

"Not even one?" I ask, he bits his lip and turns his head the side and puts one of his fingers to his mouth, indicating that he is thinking. "Maybe there is one" he says, "Who! Who?" I ask almost bouncing; the alcohol is getting to me.

"Well she is hot but I consider her more as beautiful, I don't really like calling girls hot" just then my heart melts, he is so sweet, this girl would be lucky to have him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" he says with a smile. "I pinky promise" I say holding out my pinky and winking at him, he takes my pinky with his and shakes it.

"It's a bit embarrassing" he says his cheeks slightly burning up. "Just say it Stefan" I say nudging him a little. He sighs and smiles and looks at me for a moment, I'm smiling in anticipation.

"You, you look beautiful" he says gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Watch the trailer for this fanfic on my youtube - brittnilovesstelena (I got excited, so I made one)**

**Reviews really do help ;)**

**Cliffhangers are sooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to update quicker with this story because I know how it is to wait! I still might continue my other stories just not until i finish ' a love that never dies' and ill see how I go. I have a lot on my mind ahh. Thanks for being patient! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT, I JUST MAKE UP THE REST**

* * *

Chapter 3

I blink my eyes repeatedly probably looking like an absolute freak. Did I just hear him correctly? Me beautiful?

I'm not even close to that word, I mean I consider myself pretty or just average but beautiful. No one has ever called me that, well except my parents, and that's kind of embarrassing. I never expected that from him though, should've I? Maybe I should just take the complement, but I want to know why he said that. There are so many better looking girls than me, and many girls have flirted with him and asked him out, but here he is calling me beautiful. I'm not sure if I should take this lightly or not.

I read somewhere when I guy calls you beautiful he is a keeper, or he wants something. Maybe he wants something, but what? I'm thinking too much into this, a guy calls you beautiful just take it and move on don't over think Elena.

He is biting his lip I can tell he is regretting telling me that.

Does he know he has this effect on me? Now that he said that I'm thinking things through differently. Like what if we became girlfriend and boyfriend? I know he would treat me right, he is so caring he wouldn't hurt anybody especially somebody he cared about. He would kiss me, and I know what his kisses feel and taste like. Then he would hug me from behind, just like Tyler does to Caroline, he would kiss my neck and make me feel all dizzy. And when we would make out it would be perfect, sometimes it would be slow and sensual and other times it would be hot and heavy. And when we make love-

stop it Elena, you can't think of these things, all those describe a perfect relationship, and he may be bad at all that stuff. And he hasn't even asked me out yet. Okay I need to calm down, all of this because he called me a word, an adjective. It could mean nothing.

"Ummm-" I start right before Bonnie and Matt come back with a packet of marshmallows

"hey guys" Matt says patting Stefan on his chest trying to get used to his surroundings. Stefan rolls his eyes at his friend. Bonnie smiles and begins speaking "Come on, let's go play the games with the others" she says walking forwards to where the rest of the party is, we all follow along and join the others for some party games.

Eventually Caroline and Tyler decided to join the party.

We all played the shots game, beer pong and duck duck goose, why we played that game I don't know, I think we were all pretty drunk.

By now most people had left and there was about 5 people left including me, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt. I only had six cups but everyone else had about – I don't even know, a lot, I know Matt has had too much.

While we were all laughing and struggling to keep on our feet someone yelled out "Let's play spin the bottle!" we all agreed and sat down in a circle, I sat down next to Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline who was next to Tyler. Somebody placed a bottle in the middle and explained the rules "OKAY! Everybody listen, I will spin the bottle first and whoever it spins on I will dare them to do something, and whoever got the bottle will have to spin it next and yadayadayada, only dares because we aren't babies" he or she says I'm not really sure, I think I'm blind.

So let's say _she_ spins it, and it lands on Caroline, both girls smirk, "I dare you to have a 15 second make out with Tyler" everyone makes "ohhlala" noises and Caroline shrugs and makes out with Tyler, for what I think was too long.

Another couple of spins and everyone is laughing, everyone kept doing kissing dares, eating grass dares or nude runs around the fire dares, I was happy I didn't get dared yet.

At one stage Bonnie was dared to kiss me, but it was only a peck, we were having fun. Yeah tonight was getting weird but it was still great. It was Caroline's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Stefan, he only got dared once and that was to eat grass, it was pretty funny, as soon as he ate it he ate a handful of marshmallows to get rid of the taste.

Both Stefan and Caroline shared a smile; she had a cheeky look on her face she looked between me and Stefan. Then she whispered something to Tyler and he smiled and nodded a yes. She clapped and looked at Stefan. "I dare you too…" she paused for a moment trying to add dramatic effect; she was a Looney when she was drunk then again she was always a Looney.

"Kiss Elena" she squealed, just then my smile dropped slightly, it was like an embarrassed smile. He bit his lip while smiling and looked over at me, most of the boys were doing wolf whistles.

I look over to Caroline and she gives me a wink and I frown at her, when I turn back to Stefan I smile again, this was so awkward. If only they knew what happened earlier, or the fact that we have kissed before.

Buts its okay right because we are friends

He is across from me so he has to crawl over to me. I would move but I'm stuck, I feel like I can't breathe, this is different from the first kiss, because I wasn't really expecting it the first time and I didn't have much time to think about it. He is now in front of my face, his hands pressed to the ground, he is inches away from my face, he keeps leaning in until Caroline speaks again

"For ten whole seconds" she says like a little girl. She was enjoying this wasn't she, I didn't have time to look at her because Stefan was so close, he sighed when Caroline giggled this, I think it was a nervous sigh I'm not sure. His lips were inches away from mine, so I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me. He softly brushed his lips across mine and then dived in, our lips moved with one another's, sucking gently. It felt like he was kissing me forever. His lips were just as soft as last time except this time I got to really taste his lips and feel them on my own, and boy did they feel good. His lips matched mine perfectly.

Usually when the others kissed each other, it was either quick or a major tongue make out. But this one was slow; it was as though he wanted to actually feel my lips and explore them. With every second that passed my heart beat faster. Now that I had a taste of him I couldn't get enough, he tasted so sweet...

When someone noticeably coughed Caroline spoke "Oh.. oh! oh yeah stop" she broadcasted remembering what was happening. And when she said this Stefan gave me one last peck and moved out slowly , we both opened our eyes, his eyes showed so much passion at that moment. He licked his lips and moved back to his position and ran his hand through his hair. He looked so shy.

At that moment I missed his lips on mine, they were like a forbidden fruit, I know I shouldn't be having it but I just can't get enough. Oh god what has he done to me? Everyone is trying to hide their smile. But Bonnie and Matt look a bit shocked as well.

Caroline noticeably coughs to break the silence and claps her hands trying to get rid of tension, she hated tension. "Ok! Stefan your turn to spin the bottle" she smiles. He shakes his head "Oh yeah right" he looks at me once before placing his hand on the bottle and focusing on it. He spins it.

Everyone continues playing the game, and I can't stop thinking about that kiss, I place a finger on my top lip running it down to my bottom lip and leaving it there for a while. I think it's safe to say that I like and I have feelings for Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**Stefan is shy, but he will come around.**

**Review! **

**Any suggestions PM me or review! Please!**

**- brittnilovesstelena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been late on this update but holidays ahve been busy ENJOY!**

* * *

Soon the party ended and everyone went home.

Caroline went home with Tyler, and was going to stay the night at his- right after Tyler dropped bonnie and I home. Stefan took matt home, before he left he gave me a smile, and that was it.

I was the first to get dropped off, the whole car ride home was awkward, I could tell bonnie and Caroline wanted to talk about the kiss, but Tyler would break the silence. Which I was glad for, I didn't want to talk about Stefan, not just yet, I had to sleep of the alcohol and get my head straight, and to be honest I was just confused as they were.

I never thought about Stefan that way, but now that's the only way I can see him, as this guy I would like a relationship with, someone I had feelings for. I'm aware what it feels like to have feelings for someone, the first time Nathan kissed me I got butterflies, and I was attracted to him.

As soon as we arrived at my house I felt relief, I quickly said my goodbyes and rushed into my house, wanting to get to my bedroom straight away. But I wasn't that lucky, my mum caught me "Hey honey how was the bonfire?" she asked while cleaning the dishes. It was one o'clock in the morning and she should be in bed but I guess she wanted to stay up for me, to check on me. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and answer "yeah it was good and-"

"did you drink?" she interrupted me.

I just started telling her I was having alcohol, of course she would worry. I nod and she sighs "you were safe weren't you?" I ran my hand through my hair. "Mum I was safe. Nothing bad happened. Okay? Goodnight" I say and start walking up the stairs. "Goodnight" she says.

I don't look back to see her reaction, I can't deal with my mother right now all I want to do is sleep. I throw my hand bag on my bed and grab my PJ's from my drawer, I start getting unchanged and changed into my PJ's. I wore a soft pink singlet and grey short pyjama pants. I hop into bed, turn off my light and try to drift to sleep. But whenever I close my eyes, I picture his lips and everything about them, their taste, shape, movement. I wanted to stop thinking about him but that clearly wasn't going to happen so all I could do was enjoy it. So I let myself picture his perfect lips and finally I fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went pretty smoothly, I did my homework, went on a few social networking sites, I did my chores, had a lecture about drinking with my parents while Jeremy laughed at me secretly.

It was a normal weekend.

Caroline texted me 15 times about the party and how she felt about it, she gave me the gossip, and told me that most of the gossip was about me and Stefan. She told me not to worry though because she would handle it. And Bonnie texted twice, once about school and once about Stefan. I texted them back saying that we would talk about it at school.

As much as I was dreading going to school on Monday I was glad because I got to see Stefan. I wanted to talk to him about everything, the kiss, the compliment, how he felt about everything. But I also hoped that he would kiss me again. But maybe it was just a dare, and he wouldn't do it again.

There is too much to think about, everything he did told me he wanted me and then my mind would say otherwise, like what if.

Right now I am sitting at the dinner table with the family, Vikki isn't here because she was studying and had already spent too much time with Jeremy, as much as he would like to see her every day, they had to have some time apart.

We are having spaghetti and my dad is talking about his day and about a patient and how annoying this patient is. My mum is nodding and putting in her comments every now and then while eating, and Jeremy has ear phones in listening to music which is too loud, I can hear it.

"Oh that reminds me, Elena?" my mum says focusing on me now, I look at her. "Mr Salvatore and I were discussing how, you don't have a job yet, I told him you need some extra money, and he would like to help out with that." That's great that my mum was discussing me with Stefan's dad, not.

She told everyone how I couldn't get a job. I did hand in my resume to about 20 stores 3 times but none have accepted me and I always come in at the wrong time. My mum and dad were annoyed I couldn't get a job. They couldn't get over it, and that annoyed me.

I nod as a motion for her to continue, she clears her throat "He has a baby sitter for Lexi, which looks after her Thursday and Saturday nights. The baby sitter is going away for two months, and he said you could fill in for her, until she comes back. And hopefully you will get a job by then." I frown

"What about Stefan and Damon?" I ask before eating a spoonful of spaghetti. They're old enough to look after Lexi. Why couldn't they do it?

"Stefan has football training those nights and Damon is working week and weekend nights now" she says "Is it a problem?" she asks,

"no, I was just wondering" she smiles slightly

"Good because I already told him you would do it" she says. And I didn't get a say? Too bad if I was busy, apparently my mum controlled my life now. "And you start next Thursday, so that's straight away. You will get paid 50 a night" she finishes and clears her plate. "Great" I say quietly.

I guess it was something to do, and I loved Lexi and she loved me so there wouldn't be a problem. It's funny though at her age I would baby sit Jeremy while mum and dad went out. But Mr Salvatore was very strict and had become more firm towards Lexi since his wife died, he wouldn't let Lexi go much places without an adult, he treated her like a baby. I guess he was scared of losing her, and she was his only daughter, Lexi did look a lot like her mother.

Lexi was like my little sister, I always wanted a little sister, but I was stuck with Jeremy who would wipe his snot on me and fart all the time, and he still does it. I never got to play dress ups or Barbie dolls with anybody apart from Caroline and bonnie, but Caroline always took control. I guess I wanted a little sister to be different around to explore my boundaries. I did have my mum for most of the girly things but I would have loved a little sister.

Today is Monday.

I spoke with Caroline and bonnie about how I felt and all that stuff. I didn't really have a choice; as soon as I walked in the school door they dragged me away and forced me to speak. Caroline had a lot to say about it. She made some good points, in a way I was glad I let it of my chest.

The week went quick, I didn't speak to Stefan at all, and we saw each other and smiled but never came to speak. I think we both were avoiding one another.

It was Thursday.

Tonight I was going to baby sit Lexi, and I was looking forward to it.

I walk up to the door with my mum, she is dropping me off, and I knock twice, and Lexi answered with a big smile "Elena's here! Elena's here!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

She is still wearing her school uniform, it is now 5 o'clock. I bent down to her level and let her hug me; she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Come in!" I hear from a far, it sounds like Damon's voice. Lexi lets me go and takes my hand dragging me inside with my mum behind us. We are lead into their living room; Damon walks in from another room, fixing up his collar. He smiles upon seeing us. "Hello Miranda, Elena" he speaks nodding at each of us

"hello Damon, how are you?" my mum asks.

"I'm great, I'm sorry my father isn't here, but he says hello and sends his thanks" Damon says keeping a grin on his face. My mum smiles "Tell him it's okay. So how long will Elena be here for?" she asks, I look down at Lexi who is smiling ear to ear.

"Well my father left the details here," he points to a note on a coffee table.

"It has all our numbers, in case you need to call us, what time we each are coming home and Lexi's schedule" I nod and pick up the note, skimming over it.

"Call my father if it's really serious, like if the house is on fire, after calling 911 of course" Damon smirks at me.

"But otherwise call Stefan, as he is the closest. But I'm sure you already have his number" he winks at me still smirking. I swallow and frown slightly. What does Damon mean by that? Did Stefan tell him something? Damon chuckles at my response and moves over to Lexi who is still holding my hand. He bends down to her height, to be face to face with her.

"But I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen, hey Lex?" he says smirking at her. That's all he did, was smirk, but he sure could pull it off. She nods still beaming in excitement.

"Now remember what daddy said, be a good girl for Elena, and brush your teeth before you go to bed alright" he says in a softer tone, meant for a child. "Okay" she says "If you're good, I'll bring you back some sweets" he says "Yay!" she says, letting go of my hand and wrapping her arms around Damon.

This was adorable, how Damon was around Lexi; he showed his soft spot around her. And she really loved him as much as he loved her. "Now give me a kiss" he breathed pulling out from the hug, she kissed him and smiled "love you" he grinned "love you" she smiled back. I would be caught dead if I kissed my brother, he would probably punch me. But because Lexi and Damon were so many years apart, they had that sort of relationship.

He stood up and smiled at me "have fun" I smile back at him "I will"

My mum gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she says her good byes and told me that she would pick me up at nine, and they both leave. As they leave I lock the door. And get back to Lexi; she sat on the couch waiting for me to join her. She was the cutest thing.

I pick up the note and read it. It listed all of their numbers, I saw Stefan's and quickly added his number.

What? I'll need it.

First on the list of Lexi's schedule was to get her to have a shower while I got dinner out of the oven. Second was to make sure she got dressed and put her school clothes away. Third: serve dinner. Fourth: we would both clean up, and then watch some TV. Fifth: she only watched Disney channel- that was more like a note. Sixth: at 7.30 get ready for bed, brush teeth etc. Seventh: read her a bed time story and kiss her goodnight. It all seemed pretty simple, I had baby sat before. I put down the note.

"Were having pizza for dinner" she smiles "Yummy" I say. "Okay let's get started shall we" I smirk and she does to, a lot like Damon. We begin the list of things.

The night went smoothly; she did everything as asked and always kept me entertained, nothing went wrong so far. And now it was time to go to bed. I read her the story of sleeping beauty which apparently was her favourite, and she read along with me, she was still learning how to read, she was doing well for her age.

"The end" we both say in unison, she giggles and falls down on her pillow. "Thank you Elena" she says, as I put the book away. She was so sweet, just like Stefan. "All good honey" I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Elena?" she says, I sit at the end of her bed waiting for her to continue

"Do you like Stefan?" she asks rubbing her eyes slightly. She caught me off guard "Ummm-"

"cause Stefan likes you" she interrupts me.

She looks at me wondering, her eyes so curious. Stefan likes me? In what way? What has Stefan told his siblings, first Damon now Lexi?

"Yeah I like him" I say, "Why do you ask?" I ask

"well, Stefan was reading me Cinderella, and I asked, does he think I will get a prince when I'm older, and he said yes. And then I asked will he find a princess, and he said he thinks he has found one! And I said who?! And he said Elena, which is you!" she says excited and in depth like it's the most serious thing.

So I guess he likes me in that way then. I'm lost for words; I gulp and ask "did he say why?" argh why did I just ask that?

"Yeah! He said cause he really likes you, and you are pretty like a princess and kind, funny, and smart like one. He also said he kissed you, is that right?" she asks and her eyes widen, like this is the biggest news.

I stare away for a moment taking in everything she said. Obviously Stefan liked me, and Lexi never lies. But he told her we kissed? I nod and gulp, she immediately sits up and smiles at me "wow!" she says "did you like it?" I look at her; obviously she wasn't one of those 9 year old girls that thought kissing was gross. "Yeah" I feel a smile forming on my lips "I liked it" her mouth forms an O shape.

"Are you going to go out with him" Jesus her questions were upfront. "I don't know" I say, and she frowns "why not?" I sigh; I suppose I have to tell her.

"Because he hasn't told me all this yet, and we haven't spoken in days, and I kind of want him to ask me out" I say shying away slightly. She smiles in understanding; "I think he is shy because he likes you so much" she looks down in thought, what was she a match maker? She was too young and yet so wise. But what she just said about Stefan made my heart flutter

"Don't worry I'll tell him to ask you out-"oh no. "Lexi" I interrupt "And then you guys can fall in love" she claps her hands together like she has come up with the perfect idea. I can't have her tell Stefan that would be awkward and if she told him I knew that he liked me it would be even more awkward. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Lexi, please don't it would be weird" she looks at me confused and then wriggles her lips and looks down disappointed.

Oh god "I'll talk to him tomorrow okay? I promise" just then she lightens up "okay" she smiles. "Okay, now get to sleep. Nighty night" I say and kiss her forehead once more. She lays down and curls up to her teddy bear, "goodnight Elena"

* * *

**My parents are angry at me for not having a job and I have been trying argh :P I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**- brittnilovesstelena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Idek I feel like I haven't updated this story in a while.. read my other stories and stuff! Please review and enjoy!**

**If all of you review i will update quicker!ILYSM ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Chapter 5

Half an hour passed until I heard a knock on the door. I turn off the TV and go answer it. It was probably my mum. I walk over to the door unlock it and open it. My eyes widen to who I see in front of me. Stefan.

"Hey" he says smiling. His hair is slightly ruffled. His cheeks are red. His face is glistening with droplets of sweat. He is wearing a black singlet, showing of his biceps and his muscular body. He is wearing short shorts but not short but then again just right so you can see his lean legs. For a second I wonder where he has been but then I remember that he was at football training.

I move aside to let him come in "hey" I finally say back. He drops his football bag down on the couch and runs his hand through his slightly damp hair. He spins around to face me. I close the door.

"How was she?" he says, I barely heard what he asked, all I could focus on was his lips. "Who?" I ask. He laughs "Lexi".

"Oh" I say, how embarrassing. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. Oh shit. "Umm yeah she was great" I smile "good" he smiles back. We stare at each other for a while longer. "Yeah" I say, almost a whisper. How could someone so hot be standing in front of me right now? He was like a Greek god. Just then he folded his arms across his chest, which made his muscles flex and easier to see, to mesmerise. You would think this would be awkward but it wasn't, I felt comfortable. Even though I was being a total freak, it felt right.

He bits his lower lip; his eyes are on my lips. I feel the intensity of his stare and I gulp. How I would love to bite down on his lip. At first I thought it was unhealthy to be thinking of him this way. But we have known each other for years, so the feeling would have to have grown; they only grew more when he kissed me all those years ago. So I tell myself it's okay to be stars truck in front of him and to want his lips on mine. I tell myself it's okay to want him, because it's been too long and now both of us have matured and now we both want the same thing. Each other.

I'm also scared of what will happen when were in a relationship. I'm not even with him now and I want his lips, I want him. Imagine if I'm with him. I might not get enough, I will always want more and we will want each other all the time. And I'll probably easily fall I love with him, and what then, sure it will be good, but I'll need him all the time, what if he is away and I'm that clingy girl friend who misses him whenever he's not with me. That's got to be unhealthy, right? Maybe that's what love is though. Needing each other, its good when you're together, but it's bad when you're apart. You always think about them when they're not around. So does that mean love makes you needy? I do know that Caroline and Tyler are in love, when she is with Tyler she is happy, when she isn't she is upset. I'm not saying she is reliant on him, but maybe she is.

And what happens when you fall out of love? Do you stop needing that person? Wanting the person? How can you stop? You get used to them being around; what if falling out of love makes you worse? You will no longer have that person that you used to want, who used to want you. You are helpless, or are you free? And are you back to being your own person?

I could defiantly imagine myself needing him, getting trapped into the world of him, us. I don't think I would think for myself anymore, I would think for him, for us. I usually follow along with people I care about. I'm not that strong.

Well I am strong, but when it comes to love my heart melts. If he told me to go and get him a bag of chips right now I would. That's kind of what happened with Nathan, he pushed me around and I did anything for him because I thought that's what a girlfriend is meant to do. That's what you're meant to do when you're in love.

I'm not mad at Nathan for making me his 'bitch' although I was, but I can learn from that, from him. I am a part of the relationship too, and I have needs, and I expect him to help me meet them as much as I would for him.

I only hope my next love will make me stronger, proud, happy, and I will be able to love myself.

Love is a difficult thing, and I'm scared to fall into it. I mean I will think for myself, but I can't be too selfish. And love isn't selfish is it?

There are differ types of love. There is infatuation- the loving feeling towards a love object that is largely based upon fantasy and idealization, instead of experience. Often when they get to know each other infatuation diminishes.

Romantic love- an unshakable love for a partner with whom you feel passion, attraction, caring and respect.

Companionate love- feelings of warmth towards a friend with whom you love to spend time with, which is all of my friends, including bonnie, matt and Caroline.

Eros- a passionate love usually involving sexual feelings for a love interest

Unconditional love- a type of affection and caring that is so strong that you feel it consistently, regardless of what that other person does.

Soul mate love- this type of love is described as a love that has survived multiple life times. Not everyone believes in it.

When I'm in love, whatever types it is I don't want to lose myself, I want to be my own person, but I also want to deeply care about the other.

But everyone has their own opinions on love and they change over time just like my opinion has over time. We learn new things every day that effect and change our values, either for the good or the bad.

I laugh to myself. I really need to stop thinking, and stop this fight in my head about the good and the bad, and what ifs. And just make a move be confident. I am confident though, well as confident as I can be. Maybe I'm just a little bit scared. Yeah that's it I'm scared. I'm scared of being hurt, I want to be safe. I don't want to put myself in a dangerous situation. Although I do want to live a little, I just want a safe place I can run too when I'm scared, when I feel alone or where I just want to talk and let out all my thoughts and feelings.

And maybe, just maybe that place could be Stefan.

Stefan's cough pulls me out of my thoughts. "Umm yeah anyway I'll uh see you later" I say grabbing my things. He moves his look back to my eyes. He looks like he was deep in thought too. I wonder what he was thinking about. "Yeah I'll see you later Elena" murmured.

We both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Well if that wasn't awkward I don't know what is.

But I did know I would be seeing a lot more of him, at school and after babysitting Lexi.

And I like the idea of that, seeing him more.

I smiled to myself as my mum and I entered the house.

I had a feeling that this year was going to be a good year.

* * *

I have been babysitting Lexi for two weeks now and it's been great so far. She talks every now and then about Stefan and me. But I try and find a way to distract her.

School has been fine, normal as it can be. Nothing much has changed actually. It couldn't be more boring. Which frustrates me because I thought Stefan would make it interesting but he doesn't speak to me, well he does but only a sentence a day, if I'm lucky. I want to talk to him, but most importantly I want him to want to talk to me. And lately it seems as though he doesn't want too. Well it's not that he doesn't want too but he is too shy. I don't know, it's confusing. You would think with those lingering stares we share and the way he looks at me and bites his lip, you would think he would like me, or want to talk to me. But he never musters up the right words or the courage to speak to me.

Maybe I'm over exaggerating. Caroline has been at me about him, and telling me to go for it, and that we are meant to be. She keeps putting these thoughts in my head about how he is meant to ask me out already and that he is frigid. I know it's not true but it's hard to have your own thoughts when Caroline's pushes her thoughts down my throat.

But when the time comes the time comes.

Stefan has always been like this as a teenager, never really speaks unless his words have purpose, like his words could change anything and that he has to be careful about what he says. Maybe that's why we drifted apart, I was always energetic and talkative and when I was with Caroline nothing could stop us. He also didn't speak too much because of his mother. When he found out his mother was sick he didn't talk to anyone for days. Even before she died he was still quiet, but that was Stefan he was the shy guy, but once you got to know him you couldn't help but love him. He really worried about his mother and I think he just felt her pain and didn't want to burden others with his thoughts. Stefan is very sympathetic he cares a lot about the people around him, sometimes it become too much for him and he bottles up all his emotions.

I wish he didn't though, that's what friends are for, and they are there to listen. But he cares too much to let anyone know so he just keeps a smile on his face. And what a handsome smile he has.

A week ago matt told us he had a girlfriend. Her name is Rebekah Mikaelson, she moved here two years ago along with her family. She has a strong British accent; she is very beautiful, full pink lips, long wavy blonde hair pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She is the head cheerleader and sits with her two brothers and her best friend Katherine Peirce. Niklaus and Elijah are her brothers; Elijah got kept down so he is in our grade but a year older than us. Klaus is Rebekah's and Elijah's half-brother and is the same age as me, but Rebekah got moved up so she is a year younger. Katherine is Rebekah's best friend and has dated both the brothers; she has been here as long as the others, she is considered a force to be reckoned with and is very uptight. They are considered the group that kept to themselves but are fun people, the group was very exclusive, you would be lucky if you knew them or even spoke to them.

Rebekah was the really out going one of the group and wanted to go to other groups and get more friends, she is a social butterfly. So when she spoke to matt they bonded. Matt was someone she could vent too and never be disappointed by him. I think it's safe to say that matt has got her out of her own group and helped her make new friends. He was very helpful this past year towards her. In the past month Rebekah started getting feelings for him and they played the flirting game for a while until they finally announced they were a couple. Matt has been crushing on her for over a year now and has been trying his best to win her over and it finally worked. Matt is considered popular but not the bitchy popular, the kind of popular that you knew everyone and instantly clicked. I think they are good for each other, matt deserves a relationship. He is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him.

This week Rebekah has been sitting with us and matt along with Tyler and Stefan. She was a nice bubbly girl. She really seemed to like matt, I was happy for them.

I got pulled back to reality when Stefan asked me a question.

We were standing by my locker, he and Caroline were talking about Tyler, and I guess I zoned out. Caroline usually got the most out of Stefan, they had become close and really you had no choice but to speak to Caroline or she would hurt you. Although Stefan answered in three words maybe less she was still happy, she walked off satisfied with the conversation her and Stefan had, and now Stefan was staring at me waiting for an answer.

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "what" he laughed and I swear his cheeks turned a shade of pink, but quickly went to his original skin colour. "I asked if I could ask you something" he giggled. I smiled embarrassed; I nodded my head "yeah okay"

He bit down on his lower lip and stared into my eyes. His face turned slightly serious. He licks his lips and speaks "well it's been a while and I was wondering if…" he trailed of looking down then back up at me.

"If I could kiss you again" he whimpered slightly

This is unexpected, I have no words, I hear him softly whisper to himself "1…2…" but before I could open my mouth to speak, his mouth is on mine. He slowly brings his hands to rest on my cheeks. I feel my knees buckle so to steady myself I put my hands just above his hips. His lips part slightly and I follow along.

This kiss last for at least 5 seconds before he pulls his head away. I slowly open my eyes to meet his eyes and his eyes are full with desire but that is overshadowed by fear.

"I'm sorry you didn't- I just wanted to- and we're not even- this is not like me- I'm so sorry" he looks down running a hand through his hand. I gulp still entranced by the kiss. I have to wake up to realise what he is saying. Why is he sorry?

It wasn't like him, but I liked it, I guess he just wanted the same thing I wanted. To feel our lips together again. We weren't together but when we kissed it felt right, I have been tempted not to kiss him. But I guess he lost control and... He kissed me. I smile at that thought. He kissed me, which means he wanted to.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs to himself. I frown slightly "Stefan don't be s-" he walks off before I get a chance to finish. I spin around to watch where he is going. I should have spoken sooner, but I couldn't, I was still in the kiss. My lips still tingled and I placed my index finger to my lips, smiling.

I have to talk to him.

* * *

**Do you like it? love it? hate it? despise it? Cool just let me know and hit that little review button ;) please and thank you**

**-brittnilovesstelena**


End file.
